Gotta Get Me Some
by Autumn's Magic
Summary: After Elena leaves Damon for a better life, he sets out to find a purpose again. He travels to Europe where he meets the mysterious Alison DiLaurentis. After learning of all the horrors of life and death, passion and lust, the pair embark on a dark adventure of seduction and blood lust. [DamonxAlison] Rated M for sex, harsh language, and gore.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer.**

**I own neither the Vampire Diaries, Pretty Little Liars, or their characters. I do own this plot and any characters I have made up. Thank you.**

**This is from the Vampire Diaries TV Series and the Pretty Little Liars Book Series.**

**Rated M for Mature Content, involving harsh language, gore, and sexual conduct.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>Alison DiLaurentis, Rosewood's Queen Bee. Beautiful with blonde hair and clear blue eyes, and a smile that could charm anyone. Queen of keeping secrets and destroying people she deemed unworthy. Every guy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. Even in middle school, she was desired. Now, at the end of her senior year of high school, Alison is all set to leave Rosewood for college. But little does she know, college is a whole new ball field, one that will change her life forever.<p>

Damon Salvatore has loved and lost much during his long life. He lost Katherine in 1864 and now Elena was gone her own way. Lost in his misery, Damon leaves Mystic Falls in search of a better life. More adventure. Real power. Passion.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

She's gone. She's really gone.

I can't handle this pain. I could barely handle it the first time. And I know this time, this time she's serious. She's never going to come back. My Elena. My beautiful, precious Elena. What happened? We were doing great! It seemed like nothing could tear us apart. We were happy. I saw her every day, saw they raw happiness on her face. And after everything we've been through, after all the sacrifices we'd made to be with each other...she threw it all away. For nothing. No reason.

How am I going to survive? How am I going to live in this house when her memory will always be within these walls. I could see her laying on my bed, asleep. The morning sun just barely peaking through the curtains and landing on her olive toned face. She'd open her beautiful brown eyes and gaze around the room, still barely out of her dreamland. She'd smile when her eyes landed on me...NO! I have to stop thinking about her. I have to, I just have to.

I gazed around my room. It was a disaster from her leaving and from me throwing my possessions around. At last my eyes found what I desperately sought: bourbon.

I walked over to my still intact liquor cabinet and poured myself a drink. I swallowed the drink in one gulp. I started to pour myself another but stopped short. I needed more than what one small glass could give me at a time. I set it down and brought the bottle to my lips. I started to drink, letting the warm liquid slid down my throat and warm me from the inside. I drank more and more, my tolerance for the whiskey high enough that it didn't make me gag.

Soon, too soon, the bottle was empty. For reasons I didn't understand, the sight of the empty bourbon bottle enraged me. I threw it against my wall, yelling out a scream as it smashed into a million pieces. As my sudden scream died out, I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't do this. Not here. Not without Elena. I had to leave before her memory suffocated me. But where could I go?

* * *

><p><strong>Alison's POV<strong>

My Lord, those girls annoyed me. Why was I friends with them again? Oh, right. Because they are the reason that I pulled off pretending to be my sister that day. Try as I might, I still can't stop thinking about the switch. It happened six years ago, and I still felt guilty. But why should I feel guilty when the real Alison DiLaurentis had me sent to the hospital over nothing but pure jealousy.

I let out a pent up breath. I just had to make it a few more days to graduation and then I'd be free. Truly, wonderfully free! I could leave this life behind, leave Rosewood for good. I'd start over in a new place and live my life the way I wanted it. No more lies. No more secrets. No more _Alison_.

But would I go back to being Courtney? How could I when all of my documents and license says Alison? I could get a whole knew identity, so my family could never find me. So my twin couldn't hunt me down. Because I know she will once my parents let her come home. She'll try to get her revenge, I know she will.

My iPhone made a tweeting noise, alerting me that I had a new message. It was from Spencer Hastings, my half sister.

_Did you want to come over and party with us tonight? My mom and her fiance won't be home._

As much as I didn't want to spend anymore time with them, I had to. They were, after all, my best friends. As much as they get on my nerves, I owe everything to them. And Spencer was my sister. She was an even better sister than my twin.

But Emily, God Emily freaking Fields! She really just needs to get over her damned crush on me already. Why can't she take a hint? I'm not interested in girls. Never have been and never will be. But she's always there for me, after all of these years.

And Hanna Marin. She completely transformed herself in eight grade and now she's almost as fabulous as me. A size two and with long auburn hair, Hanna was hot. And she always has my back, no matter what.

And then there's Aria Montgomery. Yeah, she may be dating Noel Kahn now, but she's still just as weird as she was the day I met her. Blah.

I looked back down at my phone, hesitating. Spencer was throwing a celebration party for the whole senior class. A pre party to her graduation party in a few days. We'd all be wasted before 9 pm.

_Yeah, I'll be right over. Just getting ready._

Maybe there will be a cute boy that I could have some fun with. After being single for a few months, I was dying for some male attention. Not that I was ever in short supply of that.


	2. A Vixen's Blood

**Damon's POV**

I barely noticed as the cold rain drizzled down my overly sensitive skin. My heated skin seemed to cool just the slightest bit, my fangs retracting. I was calming, coming down from my high. I looked down at the brunette girl in my arms. She was only unconscious, thank God. She had a bloody wound on her neck, two small holes where my fangs had been only moments before. Blood continued to flow from them, exciting my ravaging hunger once more. I had to control it, I didn't want to kill this girl.

I brought my wrist to my warm lips and sliced it. As my blood started to flow, I lowered it to the girls slack mouth, pushing my blood into her system. She instantly started to heal. Rain was steadily falling from the dark, cloudy sky. It was cold out, and the girl was under dressed. The memories of the last few hours suddenly hit me.

An over crowed bar. Alcohol. My burning hunger, my need to take my anger out on any girl that slightly resembled Elena. I instantly grew angry, dropping the unconscious girl on cold, hard pavement. I shouldn't care what happens to her. She was lucky that I came back to my senses when I did. She's lucky that she wasn't just another victim of mine. I'd killed many of my victims these last few weeks, letting my true nature take over.

It hid me from my pain for a few short hours, lessening the sting from the gaping hole of pain I felt in my chest. Sting? No. It was more like an uncontrollable burning. It never let up unless I was drunk enough to lose myself. Or if I let the blood lust take over. Oh, I could just turn my humanity off. But I needed to feel this pain, needed to feel what Elena did to me. It gave me enough of a reason to keep feeding, to keep killing, to keep fucking.

Not all my victims were taken in alleys such as this. No. I enjoyed fucking girls while I fed off of them. Just thinking about it got me turned on.

A distinct memory of a redhead giving me her number early surfaced in my brain. As I headed back to my apartment, I pressed the call button. It rang for about ten seconds before a soft, sultry voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetheart. Are you still up for partying at my place?"

"Oh, hey! It's Damon, right? Hell yeah!" The girl was obviously drunk. I'm surprised she remembered my name. I quickly gave her directions and she said she'd be there within twenty minutes. Which suited me just fine, seeing as I had to dry off. The rain was still coming down in buckets and I was soaked.

I walked up the stone path to my apartment's door and unlocked it. As I stepped inside, I took in the scene before me. Bottles full of alcohol sat on display on the island in the kitchen. The dark red walls and low lighting gave the place a dark, dangerous yet sexy feel. The black leather furniture in the living room added to dark mood. I liked it. I fitted my new outlook perfectly.

I headed to the bathroom to grab a towel to dry off. I was almost finished drying out my hair when I heard the doorbell ring. "Fuck!" I fully naked, having not been able to get to my room to put dry clothes on yet. Well, hell. Since I'd just be taking them off soon anyway... I wrapped the fluffy red towel around my waist and padded to the door. Glancing through the peephole, I saw it was the redhead.

I opened the door and welcomed her in. She staggered over the threshold, practically falling into my arms. She started laughing hysterically. The sound started to make my blood boil, causing my dick to get hard. It was a sexy sort of laugh. Oh, I was going to have fun with this one!

"Why are you in a towel?" The redhaired girl asked. She tried to stand up straight but tripped over her high heeled shoe. Even with extra few inches the shoes gave her, she was still shorter than me. And sexy as hell. Her tight red mini dress was riding up her thighs, her hair done up in a messy but pretty bun. Her brown eyes sparkled with mischief. My Lord, she was hot.

"I had to dry off," I replied. No use in trying to explain things; she wouldn't remember anyway.

"So, let's party!" She exclaimed. She began to take off her heels. Smart choice. "Hey, you've some Crown! I love that!"

I glanced over at my alcohol collection. Of course, front and center was a bottle of Crown Royal. This would be so easy. "Would you like a glass?"

"Absolutely!"

I led the fiery drunk vixen into the kitchen and sat her on top of the breakfast bar. She started to giggle as I poured her a small glass of Crown. I glanced up at her as I started to hand it over. Fuck this. I want her. I threw the glass onto the table in the same instant that my lips claimed hers. They were soft and warm, making my blood pump faster. I deepened the kiss, pulling her into me, clutching her like my life depended on it. She wrapped her tiny legs around my waist, kissing me harder.

I pulled her off the bar and carried to down the hall to my bedroom, never breaking the kiss. I laid her down on my bed and started to kiss her neck. She let out a soft moan. My dick throbbed against the towel, needing to be in her. My hands started to roams down her slender stomach, going lower until I reached the hem of her dress. I quickly pulled it up over her head.

I took a step back, looking the fiery vixen up and down. Left in only her lacy black bra and panties, she was gorgeous. I quickly reclaimed her lips, unhooking her bra at the same time. As it fell away, I started to play with her breasts. They responded at my touch, nipples hardening as I tugged and pulled on them. She moaned into my mouth. It was such an erotic sound that I just couldn't wait any longer.

I quickly did away with her panties, my fingers lingering near her entrance. It was hot and wet, ready for me. I slid one finger inside. She moaned again, bring her arms up around my neck, head falling back. I started to move my finger in and out. Her breathing accelerated. I inserted another finger, her pleasure filled moan saying she was enjoying this. I'd had enough.

Letting my towel fall to the floor, I climbed up onto my bed, scooting her along with me. Holding myself over her, I gazed at her once last time before I pushed my dick between her soft folds, letting the pleasuring sensations fill me. She felt so good.

I began to move my hips back and forth, my dick eliciting sexy gasps from her. I began to move faster, my need for release more urgent. I rolled over onto my back, letting the vixen move her hips along to the fast rhythm I had set. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, moving up and down on my dick, little gasps escaping from her lips. I couldn't hold back any more. My hand found the back of her neck, pulling her towards me, her hips still moving with mine. Moving aside a few stray hairs, I gazed at the spot on her neck I so desired. Without another moments hesitation, I sunk my fangs in her beautiful snowy white skin. Her warm, delicious blood spilled over my lips and into my mouth. I drank deeply from her, while still moving my hips.

I felt her release just before I found mine. She clenched tightly around my dick, her warm wetness increasing. It was all I had to keep fucking her to get mine. I thrust once, twice, three more times and came.

But my pleasure didn't stop there. Her blood continued to flow down my throat, sating my hunger. But I had to stop. I couldn't kill this one either. She was one of the best fucks I've had in a long time, and her blood was absolutely delicious.


End file.
